


love me, love me, love me

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: CCC spoilers, Drabble, F/M, it's fluff i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Kiara, and the act she most remembers.
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen | Caster/Sessyoin Kiara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	love me, love me, love me

To say that Kiara is sexually experienced is an understatement.

All desires are laid bare to her, and she has accepted every desire as her own. No fetish is too depraved to indulge in, no fantasy too wretched for her to play out. She enjoyed in her lifetime what the Marquis de Sade could only write about. In her summonings, what not even as filthy a mind as his could imagine.

And yet, the memory that stays imprinted on her heart is the feeling of chapped lips pressed softly against the back of her hand. Only that, and nothing more.


End file.
